<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby boy | minseok x ot12 by minghaoloml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854804">baby boy | minseok x ot12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaoloml/pseuds/minghaoloml'>minghaoloml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaoloml/pseuds/minghaoloml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minseok is a 20 year old man with the mentality of a 15 year old. he’s always been protected by his friends since high school, and his friends - jaebeom, jackson, jinyoung, yugyeom, bambam, mark and youngjae - always made sure minseok was safe. they never let anyone or anything harm him. what happens when a certain group of 11 people swoop into his life and off his feet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>• yifan (age 21, college y4, top)<br/>• luhan (age 21, college y4, top)<br/>• minseok (age 20, college y3, bottom)<br/>• junmyeon (age 20, college y3, switch)<br/>• yixing (age 20, college y3,  top)<br/>• baekhyun (age 19, college y2, switch)<br/>• jongdae (age 19, college y2, top)<br/>• chanyeol (age 19, college y2, top)<br/>• zitao (age 18, college y1, switch)<br/>• kyungsoo (age 18, college y1, switch)<br/>• jongin (age 18, college y1, top)<br/>• sehun (age 18, college y1, switch)</p><p>^^ these are the ages/school years of the exo members! next (actual) chapter will have the ages/school years of got7 members. </p><p>this ‘chapter’ is just a short intro to the book:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you’re adorable, seok-ah, i just want to cuddle you for hours on end”</p><p>“wanna massage all the aches out of your body”</p><p>“pepper your face with kisses”</p><p>“bundle you up in blankets when you’re tired”</p><p>“caress your cute stomach and thighs”</p><p>“hours of aftercare after hard rounds;)”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“guys you need to stOP he’s blushing waaaaay too much i don’t think it’s healthy”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>• mark (age 20, college y3, top)<br/>• jaebeom (age 20, college y3, top)<br/>• jackson (age 20, college y3, top)<br/>• jinyoung (age 19, college y2, switch)<br/>• youngjae (age 19, college y2, switch)<br/>• bambam (age 18, college y1, switch)<br/>• yugyeom (age 18, college y1, switch)</p>
<p>^got7 members ages and school years! they are all in a relationship but all take care of minseok; they are minseok’s best friends. note they do not have any romantic feelings for minseok and vice versa. how they met will be revealed later on in the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>minseok pov</strong>
</p>
<p>“seokie! wake up or you’ll be late for school!” jaebeom yelled. ... or was that jackie? oops. i swear they all sound the same nowadays.</p>
<p>not wanting to get out of bed, i snuggled deeper into my bed and pulled the covers up further. but being in a house with seven other people does not allow you to have some quality rest. </p>
<p>yuggie jumped on top of me while pulling my blanket off, screaming at me to wake up, “seokie seokie seokie! baby bear! if you don’t wake up nowwww you’re going to miss first period!”</p>
<p>MISS FIRST PERIOD?? oh no no, i have never ever EVER missed first period. i thought jackie was exaggerating! </p>
<p>i hopped out of bed and made it within a minute; which is probably my new record time, and rushed to get ready. when i reached the kitchen to eat my cereals, all of them were laughing at me!</p>
<p>”yah, why are you guys laughing?” i pouted. but that only made them laugh more. seeing that mark was the only one not laughing and on his phone, i ran up to him to sit on his lap and whined, “markie! the others are laughing at me and i don’t know why!” </p>
<p>mark fondly caressed my cheek with his thumb and said softly, “baby bear it’s only 7am, that’s why they’re laughing.” i gasped. <em>traitors</em>. mark probably noticed my downcast face, cause he continued on to say, “ don’t worry baby, you can sleep on me for fifteen minutes, i’ll wake you up. get some rest sweetie.” i smiled shyly at mark. mark always had this intimidating look on his face but in reality he was really soft. ever since we met, he took care of me the most. i slowly drifted away again as sleep took me back into its realm...</p>
<p>
  <strong>mark pov</strong>
</p>
<p>“yah, idiots. why would you do that! you know minseok spent all night writing that essay for his psych class. you all should know better!” i scolded them while gently rocking minseok’s body back and forth. as expected, i was met with soft apologies and sheepish looks. </p>
<p>minseok was a baby. an absolute baby. it wasn’t just looks, or the way he dressed. everything about him screamed baby. he was so innocent that he barely knew what a kiss was, let alone a boyfriend or a romantic partner. from his actions to his personality, kim minseok was a total baby boy. and he wasn’t just any baby, he‘s our baby.</p>
<p>and no, we do not have any romantic feels for minseok. it’s just, we’ve taken care of him for the past 5 years. we’ve been protective over him, but there’s really nothing going on between us and him. believe me, we tried. two years ago we (we as in the seven of us) tried to date him, but it really didn’t work out. it was awkward for a while after that, but minseok being minseok, he broke the tension pretty soon and the friendship was back to normal. our relationship was purely platonic, and we were just a protective set of best friends for minseok.</p>
<p>| time skip to at school |</p>
<p>
  <strong>minseok pov</strong>
</p>
<p>we reached the school at around 7.45; fifteen minutes before the first bell. i was wearing my new baby blue ripped jeans with an oversized hoodie that i think belonged to yugyeom. i still can’t believe i fell for jackie’s prank! i could have slept more! i quietly pouted and huffed beside mark, who’s hand i was holding. suddenly, i heard mark whisper in my ear, “what’s gotten you so worked up, sweetie?” </p>
<p>upon being noticed by one of them, i blushed and mumbled, “nothin. jus’ that i coulda slept more.” i felt all them them cooing and staring at me which only made me blush even more! </p>
<p>“aww we’re sorry babie, we won’t prank you anymore.” jackie said.</p>
<p>embarrassed, i shooed them to go their classes as i walked with my head down to my first class - psychology. it was my favourite class, though i never really talked, i was interested in the subject.</p>
<p>i opened my books and let myself get immersed into the lesson.</p>
<p>| time skip to lunch |<br/><br/></p>
<p><em>finally</em>, i thought. i was starving. i ran hurriedly to the cafeteria, remembering that today’s special was tteokbokki, my favourite. suddenly, i bumped into a wall and fell on my butt.</p>
<p>wait no. those are shoes. walls don’t wear shoes.</p>
<p>it’s a person.</p>
<p>a tree?</p>
<p>how can one possibly be this tall and feel like this...</p>
<p>”hey, are you okay?” said boy’s deep voice went. he held his hand out which i took gratefully, and i was no where near prepared for the flawlessness i was about to see.</p>
<p>this man looked amazing. </p>
<p>remembering that he asked me a questioned, i spluttered out, “u-uh yeah i-i’m okay” and bowed slightly before running off again. </p>
<p>
  <em>oh my GOD minseok why would you embarrass yourself then run away from a drop dead gorgeous man.</em>
</p>
<p>i eventually reached the cafe and found mark with the others, out of breath and panting. “what’s up seok, why do you look so tired?” jaebeom asked. having yet another reminder of how i embarrassed myself, i mumbled a tiny “nothing” before quickly going off to buy my food. </p>
<p>it was only the start of the week and i just had to mess it up. ugh.</p>
<p>
  <b>chanyeol (the tree)’s pov</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>huh. weird. i’ve never seen him before. and people don’t usually run after they see me..? but i mean, the boy looks pretty cute! still weird though. i don’t think i’ve ever gotten that reaction. interesting...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! sorry for updating so late, i’ve been caught up in school :/ thank you for the kudos though:) i also changed this book to a minseok x ot12! sorry if it disappoints anyone! </p>
<p>this chapter is just an introduction to the relationship between got7 and minseok. and a lil meet between minseok and the tree;) hope you guys enjoyed!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>